1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to methods for making candles so that a substrate having a graphic image imprinted thereon is adhered to the candle. More particularly, it relates to such a method that results in good visual clarity of the graphic image on the candle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several known methods for applying graphic images to candles. One method, as explained in U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,300 to Wahl, is to apply a graphic image directly to the candle by silk-screening, airbrushing, painting, or printing. Wohl also points out that a decal or applique having an image thereon may be adhered to a candle. Silk screening requires use of a silk-screen machine and for that reason may not be suitable for all candle makers. Printing requires printing equipment and may also be unsuitable for use by some candle makers for the same reason. Painting or airbrushing an image onto a candle is quite time-consuming and therefor is not cost effective. Decals and appliques are difficult to apply because air bubbles usually get under them and make the image unsightly or unclear.
What is needed, then, is a method for applying a graphic image onto a candle in the absence of expensive equipment such as silk-screening machines, printing machines, and the like. The needed method would not require painting or airbrushing of individual candles, and it would produce an image that would be free of bubbles and therefore possess visual clarity.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this art what the needed method should be.